


Простуда

by avadakedavra, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Season/Series 08, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин подхватывает простуду, но до последнего это отрицает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простуда

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/gifts).
  * A translation of [sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726064) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



> Предупреждения: возможен передоз мимими

— Я не болен, — продолжает настаивать Дин. Его всего трясет, он сидит, закопавшись в кучу одеял так глубоко, что не видно ни подбородка, ни полыхающих лихорадочным румянцем щек. Но, нет, он не болен.  
  
— Разумеется, нет, — покорно соглашается Сэм и продолжает шарить в аптечке в поисках термометра, игнорируя Диново копошение. — Здоров, как бык, надо полагать.  
  
— Именно, — подтверждает Дин, подтягивая одеяла еще ближе. — Просто, м-м… устал немного.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Завтра же буду как новенький.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— И надеру тебе задницу.  
  
— Непременно.  
  
— Сэ-эм, — Дин едва не скулит, и Сэм кладет ладонь ему на лоб.  
  
Дин прикрывает глаза.  
  
— У тебя руки слишком холодные.  
  
— Или… м-м, дай-ка подумать, может, ты заболел? — раздраженно поджимает губы Сэм, одной рукой продолжая перебирать склянки и упаковки бинтов.  
  
— Нет, — мрачно отзывается Дин.  
  
Сэм вздыхает и осторожно поглаживает влажные от пота Диновы виски.  
  
— Можешь сделать мне одолжение и посидеть спокойно пару минут? Кажется, мы посеяли где-то наш градусник.  
  
— Нгх!  
  
— Вот и договорились.  
  
На складе, располагающемся на нижнем этаже бункера, имеется целый аптечный филиал. Сэм легко отыскивает несколько термометров, два или три из которых выглядят так, будто держать их нужно далеко не во рту. Похожий на толстый металлический стержень градусник Сэм несколько секунд вертит в пальцах, серьезно раздумывая, а не обрадовать ли брата, что Летописцы измеряли температуру исключительно ректально — в качестве отмщения за бесполезный спор — но в конечном итоге решает, что Дину сейчас и простуды хватает — с таким градусником он еще и инфаркт схлопочет наверняка.  
  
Конечно же, брат не послушался и попытался вылезти из постели. Когда Сэм возвращается, Дин сидит на полу, обхватив себя руками поперек груди. Глаза у него слезятся, и сам он дрожит так, что слышно, как стучат зубы.  
  
— Ну, разумеется, ты не болен, — ворчит Сэм. — Завтра же будешь на ногах, точно.  
  
— Заткнись, сучка, — беззлобно огрызается Дин. — Лучше помоги мне подняться.  
  
Сэм откладывает градусник на прикроватную тумбочку, усаживает Дина на кровать, и, подумав немного, скидывает обувь и забирается следом. Разгребает кое-как целую гору подушек, таинственным образом перекочевавших со всего бункера к Дину в комнату за считанные недели, и устраивается, перекинув ногу через Диновы колени. Он обнимает брата за пояс, прижимает к себе, заставляя уткнуться лбом себе под подбородок.  
  
Кажется, Дин страшно недоволен обозначившимся раскладом, он что-то возмущенно вещает Сэму в ключицы, но в то же время неосознанно придвигается вплотную и едва не мурлычет, когда Сэм гладит его по волосам. Так что, похоже, Сэм вполне может оставить все его претензии без внимания.  
  
— …Такая девчонка, — вздыхает Дин. — А я ведь всегда хотел братика.  
  
Сэм закатывает глаза и тянется за градусником. Отыскав его, он чуть отстраняет Дина и дергает за край одеяла.  
  
— Открой рот.  
  
— Пошел к черту, — рычит Дин, и в эту же секунду Сэм успевает пропихнуть ему между губ самый кончик градусника.  
  
Дин неловко и слабо пихает его в живот. Термометр старый, ртутный, и поэтому проходит несколько долгих минут, прежде чем Сэм позволяет Дину выплюнуть его, и, сосредоточившись, вглядывается в цифры.  
  
— Тридцать девять с половиной, — озвучивает он вердикт. — Почти сорок. Господи Иисусе, Дин. Надо бы в больницу.  
  
— Черта с два.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы твои мозги расплавились к чертям?  
  
— Мфр, — неопределенно отзывается Дин.  
  
Сэм проводит большим пальцем по чувствительному месту за ухом, целует Дина в горячий лоб.  
  
— Ладно, попробуем своими силами. Но если температура не спадет хотя бы через пару часов, я вызову скорую.  
  
— Как наседка, Сэмми, ей-богу, — презрительно фыркает Дин, но голос у него стал заметно тише, слова распознаются с трудом.  
  
Сэм чуть расслабляется, облокачиваясь на подушки.  
  
— Имею право, не находишь?  
  
— З-ткнись. Устал. Я.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Я не болен.  
  
Сэм хочет застонать, но вместо этого почему-то не может удержаться от смеха:  
  
— Ох, да ради Бога, спи уже.  
  
— Пытаюсь, — бормочет Дин и затихает на следующем вздохе. Тело его расслабляется у Сэма в руках.  
  
— Наконец-то, — шепчет Сэм и сам засыпает несколько минут спустя.


End file.
